


In Heaven's Eye

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Wax Play, smut in church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Dean has been sent to destroy the one being that threatens his divinity: the Reader. There’s a fight, but the one who ends up in bonds isn’t her.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Second Fall





	In Heaven's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> A SPN fic for “The Second Fall” challenge! The challenge for this one was AU-ing characters that already deal with angels and demons. This is heavily inspired by @neversatisfiedgirlfics and her work with Father Finn, but with my own twist. It’s long. It’s filthy. I wrote it in the middle of the night and couldn’t sleep until I finished all this smut. Feedback is super appreciated. Enjoy!

Walking between the pews made your skin crawl. Well, your vessel’s skin. There had better be a damn good reason for Dean summoning you here. Being a demon at an Archangel’s beck and call was degrading enough. 

The second you laid eyes on him, you knew it was going to be one of those nights. 

Dean was dressed up in all his heavenly glory. Armour plated head to toe. Toned muscle covered up in battle-wear. It outshone the brilliant stained glass window behind him (ironically a human’s interpretation of him), dimed by the night’s darkness. His sword was already drawn. The primary feathers on his wings were tipped with blades sharp enough to cut atoms. Heaven had sent him here to fight. 

“You know why we have to do this.” His baritone was commanding. You had to answer, or he’d annoyingly fill the air himself. 

“Yes.” You crossed your arms with a smirk. “I’m your weak spot. A threat to heaven. And with that challenge bouncing around… everybody is anxious to see who will come out on… top.” You popped the last word like bubble gum. Sticky and sharp. In a blink you were standing inches from him, resting your hand on his chest. “But we both know you’re overdressed for what comes next.”

He quickly shoved you away, raising the sword to your throat. “We have to end this, Y/N. I- I can’t let this continue.” His voice dropped to a whisper not even angel radio could pick up. “They know, Y/N. Either I have to end it, or they’ll send someone. I can’t risk-”

You cut him off with a rumbling chuckle. “I can see that. But you are. Still. Wearing. Too. Much.” Spinning, you showed off your vessel’s simple clothing. “We’re unevenly matched, not that the penthouse cares. But… if you really want to get an edge… you’ll take off that shiny layer.” You licked your bottom lip, eyeing him head to toe and back. “Yes. Watching you strip might… distract me.”

Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed. With one hand, he pulled at one buckle then another until his armour was in pieces on the floor. You let out a shuddered breath. Leave it to a Winchester to be a walking-talking electric blanket. His under tunic and trousers were plastered to his skin where the armour had been hot. You swear you could see every outline of every muscle he had. 

“See something you like, sweetheart?”

In a rush of air, your back was against a cold stone pillar, and the sword was at your throat. You gasped, breathily giggling as he wavered the sharp edge against your skin. When your hips bucked forward, Dean stepped back, taking the heat with him. 

“Don’t try it. I’m not falling for that trick again.”

“Why not?” You hissed and slid up and down against the pillar. “If I remember correctly, you really enjoyed it.” A growl laced your voice as your eyes flicked to black. “But if a fight is what you want, a fight is what you’ll get.”

You were a flurry of celestial bodies colliding in the hollows of the church. Pews splintered and cracked against blade and stone. The holy sacraments on the altar clanged from alternate corners in the choir loft. Angelic and demon blood mingled on the floor in large droplets. A lucky blow caught Dean on the side of his head, dropping him. His world went dark. 

When he awoke, he tugged terrified at the ropes around his wrists and ankles. Then you stepped into view, looming over him upside down. Most of your clothes were gone. All of his. A breath caught in his throat as you lightly dragged your nails over his arms. They were pulled back so his wrists were together, then over his head arching over the alter you laid him on. His ankles were tied to either side, keeping his lap open for you later. 

“Seriously?” He grit his teeth and jolted away from your touch. “We don’t have time for this, Y/N. We have to-”

A snap of your fingers filled his mouth with cloth. 

“I know, Dean.” You rested your head on your hands next to his face. “After tonight, I’ll disappear if that’s what you want. I’ve done it before.” You steeled your heart over the painful memory shining in his eyes. “But let me have tonight. One more for eternity. Deal?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeal,” he muffled through the gag. 

With another snap the cloth was gone, replaced by your mouth and tongue to seal the deal. He struggled against the rope. In another forbidden meeting, he’d have his hands all over you by now. Not tonight. Tonight was yours. You ravished his mouth, dragging your nails across his chest and arms, down the tops of his thighs, leaving long red welts that made him gasp into your mouth. Dean rumbled out a “take it easy.” There would be no such mercy. 

You yanked his head back by his hair. His eyes fluttered and you knew his vision was blurry around the edges with need. “I’m going to suck you off now. You can cum. Then the real fight will start. Got it?” You booped his nose after he frantically shook his head. 

It was almost cruel how you straddled his chest. Your pussy was out of reach for his mouth, but you were going to be able to tease him to release with reckless abandon. And you did. Kitten licking his head quietly so you could hear him fight off making a sound. Then sloppily kissing down his length as his groans took on a higher pitch. Taking him down your throat was the best through. Dean arched off the altar, filling your mouth more and filling the church with his cry of need. Bobbing up and down, you continued to drag your nails over his thighs. He tried to hold off, he really did. Still fighting the inevitable. A few minutes later he accepted that you were in control. And filled your mouth. 

He was still catching his breath when you turned around on his lap. “Y/N-” he groaned, spotting what you had in your hand. 

It was a candle. 

Just like that, his cock jumped, bumping the inside of your thigh. “Aw, you’re getting hard again?” You laughed. “Poor Dean… you really can’t control yourself, can you?” Biting your lip, you sat down so you could slide your dripping pussy up and down his cock. “You’ve got a demon between your legs, strapped down in a church, and for all you know your feathery friends could be watching the best porno they’ve ever seen.” 

His cock twitched again. 

“Oh, do you like that?” You gasped as his cockhead caught your clit. “Do you want to be seen?”

“Y/N-”

“You want to be seen giving over control to me, don’t you. It’s better this way, right? No heavenly plan to uphold. No rules to guard and defend. Just you. And me. Making sweet love in a way where you don’t have to think or be in command or have to make any hard choices.” You leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Just follow my lead, baby. I’ll make you feel good. Empty out that stressed mind of yours.”

With that, you raised yourself up and began to slowly sink down his length. When you were full, you let one drop of wax fall onto Dean’s stomach. He arched again with a hiss. His pelvic bone rubbed against your clit, making your mouth fall open. Then you raised up slowly. Another drop. This time you held him down, making him take the full force of the wax before you would start sinking again. 

“More.”

“More of what?” You let three drops fall in rapid succession. And sank quickly to spear yourself on his cock. 

Dean whined high. “Just like that. Please. Yes.”

After several passes, he was a sweaty, moaning mess. Perspiration ran in rivulets between his pecs and down his temples. More settled into his collarbone and the hollow of his throat. 

“You look beautiful like this,” you hummed. You dropped another spot of wax. It landed just under his nipple. When his mouth gaped for air, you stole it away with an open-mouth kiss. “Strung out on bliss. It’s a good look for you, baby.” 

Several more drops. Few more rises and falls on his cock. 

“Please-” he groaned. “Y/N, please.”

“Please, what, Dean?” you cooed. “Do you need to cum?” The candle snuffed out before being dropped to the floor. That left both of your hands free to pick at the wax on his chest as you rode him faster. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

He grit his teeth, clamping his eyes shut and shivering against the need for release. 

“I have to hear it, Dean. Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

His eyes fluttered open. His eyelashes were damp. “Please… I need you to cum. Need to feel you squeezing my cock like you do. Taking me like only you can. I need you. Y/N-”

You shushed him, smoothing his hair back. “Always such a giver. Heaven doesn’t deserve you.” He shivered under your gaze and touch. Waiting. You tilted your head, circling your hips. “You deserve to cum. Can you do something for me?”

“Anything. Please, just-”

You unstraddled him, forcing your knees to cooperate instead of buckling when he cried out at the loss. “Take me to the belfry.”

“Are you going to untie me first?” He weakly tugged at the ropes. 

“Dean.” You crossed your arms. “They’re mortal ropes. Nothing you can’t handle.”

“I know. But are you going to untie me first?” He waited under your scrutiny. 

The ropes disappeared as you snapped your fingers. You helped Dean sit up, massaging the ache out of his shoulders. “Such a good boy,” you murmured. He shivered. 

“The belfry?”

“Yes.”

The slats meant to keep out the bats splintered off the steeple when you arrived. Outside a storm was brewing. You leaned against one of the open frames, looking out. And offering your open pussy to Dean. He stepped up behind you, smoothing his hand over your ass. 

You looked over your shoulder at him. “Take me, Dean. Here. Where all of heaven and nature can see us.”

He filled you in a breath. Between his need and yours to finally cum, the entire steeple frame rattled with the force of your bodies colliding. He kissed and nipped at the back of your neck. You bucked into his hand as he reached for your clit. 

“Mine,” you whimpered. “Mine for tonight.” You were so close. Already your toes were beginning to tighten as release was seconds away. 

“No. I’m yours. And I’m not letting you go.”

The night crackled with coloured beams of light further south than normal. Their waves carried rolling angry clouds. Booming thunder wasn’t enough to cover up your screams of pleasure as you fell over the edge. Dean stuttered in his pace, following you. 

A bolt of lightning raced for the steeple. By the time it hit, the two of you were gone. 

Dean held you close until your legs were stable to hold you up on their own. The tree line barely hid the outline of the church as it blazed. Alarm bells went up in the town. The mortals might be able to save it. 

The realization of Dean’s choice didn’t hit you until he hissed as glowing script etched across his skin. 

You clicked your tongue. “I was afraid of that.”

“What?”

“You’re staying with me. This was supposed to be the last time. You broke the deal.” Smoothing back his hair, you caught his eye. “I guess you belong to me, now.”

“Oh, no.” He mused. “What will you do to me?”

You laughed, tugging him close for a kiss. “Only things that you like. Well, mostly.” You looked at the ground, biting your lip. “You fell. You actually fell for me.”

“Sweetheart,” he said, tilting your face up, “I’ve been falling for you for eons.”


End file.
